Abbot Song
"I am the spirit of Abbot Song, slain many years ago by the Glorious Strategist. Before my death, I was the head of the Spirit Monk order... your order". :–Abbot Song, spoken to the Player Abbot Song was a ghost and former Spirit Monk. He joined the Player in the spirit world of Dirge as a follower. Personal History Abbot Song was a Spirit Monk and head of the Spirit Monk order at Dirge. He had a close relationship with his mistress, the Water Dragon. As the head Spirit Monk the safety of the Temple of Dirge, the fountains of Dirge and the physical body of the Water Dragon were his responsibility. As all Spirit Monks, Abbot Song knew the Ritual of Binding. He was also aware of the secret passageway leading out of the temple through a well. The abbot's weapon of choice was the monk spade which he wielded proficiently. He was also skilled in the martial arts as well. Siege of Dirge :"The soldiers of the Imperial Army swarmed over us, too many to count. My Spirit Monks fought bravely, but I knew the battle was lost". :–Abbot Song When Emperor Sun Hai, Sun Li the Glorious Strategist and Prince Kin the Hand of Heaven lead the Imperial Army against the Temple of Dirge, Abbot Song and the Spirit Monks tried their best to defend the temple. The abbot was unaware that Sun Li had bribed several of the Spirit Monks, including Xian Wu, into betraying the Water Dragon and tainting her holy fountains with human blood. As Sun Hai and his brothers ascended the stairs to the temple, Abbot Song went to meet them in combat giving time for a guardian Spirit Monk to escape with a baby - the Player. Sun Kin attacked him first and while distracted, Sun Li cut the abbot down from behind. Abbot Song's spirit rose up from his body and he fled to the outer courtyard to see if the Player had escaped. Instead he witnessed Sun Li killing the Player's guardian and then taking the Player away from Dirge. After Death Like the other ghosts of the fallen, Abbot Song's spirit was unable to reach the Temple of Dirge after Sun Hai sealed its gates. Abbot Song suspected that restoring the fountains of Dirge would allow the gates to open. :"The monks and soldiers who fell during the battle are trapped here in Dirge, caught in a never-ending war. They fight, they fall, only to rise and fall again.... My spirit cannot leave Dirge. None of the spirits here can leave". :–Abbot Song During the time after the siege, Abbot Song was one of the many ghosts left tied to Dirge and forced into a battle between the spirits of the Imperial Army and the spirits of the Spirit Monks. He attempted to lead his fellow Spirit Monks out of the battle and free them, but they were unable to see him. Believing himself a failure, Abbot Song left the ghost battle and retreated to a bridge. There he sat with his confidence plummeting, meditating and dissipating any Imperial soldier ghosts who came too close. Restoration of Dirge :"The Glorious Strategist? You mean Master Li?" :"Master Li? He is Sun Li the traitor! How out of balance the world has become when one of our order believes Sun Li to be his Master!" :–The Player and Abbot Song Twenty years after his death, Abbot Song encountered the ghost of the Player on his bridge. He recognized the now adult Player as the baby whom he had once tried to save. Abbot Song explained the true events of Dirge to the Player and then swore as the leader of the Spirit Monks in life to aid the Player until the fountains of Dirge were restored. Able Follower Abbot Song traveled with the Player through the outer and inner courtyards of the spirit world Dirge. Through his knowledge, the Player was able to replace the seals on the two fountains. The abbot also showed the Player the location of a powerful essence gem, which he felt would aid the Player when fighting the Minion of Suffering. He also explained the ritual of binding. Reunion :"Great Mistress! It is heaven itself to see you again. I have been so... so lost without your wisdom". :"I have let you without my guidance for far too long, Abbot Song. But I could not speak with you; my strength was consumed contact the Last of the order". :–Abbot Song and the Water Dragon After assisting the Player with the restoration of the fountains, Abbot Song was reunited with the Water Dragon. She separated him from the Player, telling him that he now had the courage to free his fellow Spirit Monks from their cursed existence by leading them to victory. Abbot Song joined the battle while the Player continued on into the temple to cleanse its taint. Once the evil in the temple was defeated and the Water Dragon was able to re-enter her temple, the ghost of Abbot Song and the other Spirit Monks were freed. In-Game Description: The abbot of the doomed Spirit Monks, Abbot Song serves the Water Dragon, even in death. His hope for redemption lies with you. Trivia * Voiced by Armin Shimerman who also voiced Emperor Sun Hai and The Keeper. See Also * Abbot Song's Journal Category:People Category:Spirits Category:Dirge Category:Jade Empire Category:Followers